The surprises reaction
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon and Amy's relationship has progressed slowly. But what if, while Amy was in New Jersey, the relationship moved faster than they could imagine? How will your friends react to all the surprises?
1. Amy is Back

**For a long time i wanted to wrote about Sheldon and Amy . This is the first time I write about them besides English is not my mother tongue so i try to do my best. I hope you like it**

Amy went upstairs to her apartment with Sheldon behind her in complete silence. Once they were inside, Sheldon left his girlfriend's suitcase by the door.

"I'm glad to be back at home," Amy grinned looking as the apartment had not changed at all in the months she'd been away.

"I'm glad you're back." Sheldon put her hands on Amy's waist and gave him a little kiss-Amy if you're interested ...

"You know perfectly my answer-she pushed Sheldon to the sofa and straddled him to continue kissing him.

-Amy, why don't we go to our room? we can fold our clothes and we will have more space to ...

-Sheldon, we've had intercourse on a couch before. "Both smiled because they remembered the first time they'd done it on a couch.

"And it was wonderful, but I think ..." Sheldon groaned as Amy unbuttoned his pants and stroked his cock.

"What did you say?" She asked with a smile as Sheldon tried to control her moans.

"What time did Howard and Bernadette will arrive?" Penny asked as she saw her husband and Raj come in with the dinner bags.

"They must be on their way." Raj started to take out the food and noticed that there were six boxes. "Is Sheldon going to have dinner with us?"

-Yes, why?

"In the afternoon I talked to him and he told me that he would stay in his apartment planning everything for Amy's return.

"That's strange, He don't said anything when we come home," Leonard said, frowning.

"Maybe he forgot it," Raj said with a shrug.

"He doesn't forget anything," Leonard reminded her.

"Well, you know how weird he gets with everything that has to do with Amy.

"Anyway, I'll go and ask if he's having dinner with us," Penny said, walking toward 4B. The blonde was about to knock on the door when she heard something that sounded like ... wailing? She opened her eyes in surprise and ran to her apartment. "You have to come now.

When Raj and Leonard left Penny was stuck to the door of the 4B and beckoned them to approach.

"What are you doing?" Her husband asked.

"Listen," she said, and both men approached the door.

Raj opened his eyes in surprise and almost screamed, but Leonard covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why are they all stuck to the door?" The three turned to see Howard and Bernadette who had just arrived.

"Sheldon is with a woman and they sound ... busy," Raj said.

"Do you think it's Ramona?"

"Of course not." Bernadette looked at her husband. "Sheldon would be unable to fool Amy. Maybe you are misinterpreting ...

Sheldon's voice was heard all over the hall. "That feels wonderful."

"That's enough, I will not let Sheldon fool my friend." Penny went to her apartment and everyone stared at her, not knowing what else to say.

"You can't go into his apartment," Leonard said, seeing that he came with the spare keys from 4B.

"I can and I will." Penny opened the door and entered the apartment followed by the others. They shouted at the scene in front of them.

Sheldon was in underwear over a very uncovered Amy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sheldon asked, covering Amy with her body.

"I ... we ..." Penny looked back and saw that the others had gone, so she did the same, slammed the door and returned to her apartment.

"Why did they leave me alone there?" Penny asked, looking at her friends who were still in shock after the scene they had just witnessed.

"I wasn't going to stay there for Sheldon to see me." Howard sat down next to his wife. "He'll probably want to give us some class about why we shouldn't go into someone's apartment without his permission or something like that.

-Oh yes, he force me to listen to that class and it was the two most horrible hours of my life-everyone turned to see Raj with surprised- Once by accident i went into the bathroom when Sheldon was bathing and ...

"I don't know if I want to hear more about it," Bernadette said, grimacing. "I have enough of what I just saw.

"Well, I warn you, I'll tell Sheldon that everyone was there with me."

"I told you not to," Leonard reminded her.

"And I'll tell Sheldon you were the one with the idea."

"This is all your fault." Sheldon was pulling on his pants while he stared at Amy with a frown.

"My fault?" Amy bent down to pick up her blouse and Sheldon despite being upset with her she could not help looking at her ass. "Why is it my fault?

"You were the one who suggested that we had intercourse here instead of in the room, if you had listened to me and we would have gone to the room as I wanted ..."

"Penny would have come in anyway.

"How are you so sure?"

"You didn't notice Penny looking surprised?

"Of course she was surprised, she saw me kissing your ..."

"I don't mean that." She blushed to remember what Sheldon did when they were interrupted. "I mean, she seemed surprised to see me here with you.

"That's because they didn't know you were coming back today.

"Why did not you tell them?" Amy was finishing buttoning her sweater when she saw Sheldon walking toward her.

"Because I wanted to spend more time alone with my ..." There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see Raj poking his head.

"How good they are already dressed," he said, smiling. "The rest of them want to know if they're having dinner with us to wait for you."

"Let's go there." Amy took Sheldon's hand and walked toward 4A.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you guys," Penny apologized as the couple entered.

"Do not worry, I know you did not do it on purpose." Amy smiled at her and Penny sighed quietly.

"But you still have to take my class on ..."

"Sheldon, it is not necessary." Penny already apologized and I do not think she will re-enter without permission to our apartment.

"But Amy, how can you know?"

"I promise I will not do it again," Penny said.

"And can you tell why you came into my apartment?"

"Howard told me you were with Ramona.

"Hey!" Howard looked at Penny and she smiled at him.

"Why the hell would I be with that woman?"

"We heard you looked very busy with a woman, and Howard mentioned that maybe it was Ramona," Raj said.

"And you're supposed to be my friend?" Howard got to his feet.

"I want you to know that after the incident with Dr. Nowitzki I asked her not to speak to me again and she has fulfilled it," he said, looking annoyed at Howard.

"We know and I just want to say that i was joking

"I think we'd better change the subject," Leonard said to keep Sheldon from arguing with Howard. "Amy, how was Princeton?"

Amy, who at that moment had bent over to grab a bottle of water from the table, looked at Leonard and was about to respond when a scream frightened them all.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Raj, watching the ring in Amy's hand.


	2. The ring

**Thank you all for your comments and for your advice, it means a lot to me, I really appreciate it and I will keep in mind.**

Everyone turned to see Raj.

"Why did not they tell us?" Raj asked, still surprised.

"Tell us what?" Bernadette and the others looked confused.

"Sheldon and Amy are engaged," he said, pointing to the ring on Amy's finger.

-What?! They shouted, looking at their friends.

"Amy" Sheldon frowned." Now, because of your carelessness, we can no longer do the experiment.

"I'm sorry, I should have taken off my ring as soon as I got to Pasadena."

"Can you explain what the hell is going on?" Penny asked. She turned to see Sheldon and he nodded.

"Sheldon proposed to me three months ago-they all opened their mouths and stared at the couple with disbelief.

"You two are been engaged for months now, and until now we find out." Penny stood up clearly hurt that her friend had not told her.

"Why did not they tell us?" Bernadette looked a little hurt too.

"Did not you hear what Sheldon said?" Leonard set his plate of food on the table. "Obviously they planned to do one of their strange experiments and not tell us anything to see how long it took until we find out.

-Amy, I already told you that I didn't want you to do any more experiments without our knowledge! - Penny said, she was clearly starting to bother. Amy bit her lip.

"I know, and that's why I told Sheldon we shouldn't hide from you guys.

"Then why three months had passed and we knew nothing?" Howard still couldn't believe Sheldon was engaged, but he was not going to waste the opportunity to mock him. "I'm sure this is some of his experiments and neither They are even really engaged.

"I can assure you the engagement is very real." Sheldon took Amy's hand. "I would not joke about anything like that.

"But what about Amy's pregnancy?" Penny asked.

"What-what are you talking about?" She looked at the blonde with a frown.

"The experiment they did years ago about having coitus and Amy was pregnant."

"Ah ... about that. Yeah, well ... Amy and I had a mind relationship then and I knew she would agree with the idea. "She smiled at him." And now ... it was perfectly knew that Amy wanted to marry me and I would not have dared ask her to spread the rumor of being committed without being really compromised.

-Well, then, if you really are engaged and will not hide... Why didn't tell us before?

"Because I asked Sheldon to wait for him to come back, I didn't want you to know while I was away." Amy looked at each of her friends. "You are very important to me and I wanted to tell you personally.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Oh what the hell." Penny walked over to Sheldon and Amy and hugged them. "I'm really happy for you." Sheldon rolled her eyes but accepted the blonde's embrace.

"Me too." Bernadette, too hugged them. "I can't believe you finally compromised.

"Congratulations buddy." Leonard patted Sheldon's shoulder.

"If someone had told me ten years ago that Sheldon would propose to marry someone out of love, I would have laughed in his face.

"What do you mean by marriage for love, Wolowitz?"

"Well, before Amy, I thought you were marrying someone to do anything for you, that or that you would live forever with Leonard," he said with a smile.

"And you do not know how I'm glad you came into her life," Leonard said, smiling at Amy.

"So ... how did Sheldon propose?" Asked Raj. "I hope it was more romantic than proposing to you while you ate Thai food or after an argument.

"Hey!" Howard and Leonard looked annoyed with their friend.

"It is a long story".

"Don't worry, we all have time," Penny said, taking a bottle of wine to the fridge

"Well ... it was not the most romantic proposal ..."

"Hey!" Now it was Sheldon who was a little annoyed.

"But I must admit that I was completely shocked when I opened the door to my Princeton apartment and saw Sheldon on one knee holding the ring.

 _"Will you marry me?" Sheldon asked after his girlfriend opened the door to her apartment. Amy turned her gaze from the ring to Sheldon, opened her mouth but no words came out of her lips. "Amy, did you hear me?" He was still on his knees, but he was getting tired._

 _-I…_

 _"Amy, can you hurry to respond?" I'm not very comfortable in this position._

 _"I ... no ... I can't breathe." Amy put her hand on her chest and Sheldon immediately stood up, tucking the ring into her trouser pocket._

 _"Are you having a panic attack?" Amy nodded. "You'd better lie down." Sheldon helped her back into the apartment, moved the laptop Amy had left on the couch so his girlfriend could lie down. "I'll bring you some pillows so you can lift your feet._

 _"No!" Sheldon stopped and turned to see Amy-No ... is not necessary. I already feel better._

 _"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked, walking to the sofa._

 _"Yes, I'm sure." Her boyfriend sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I think we should go to the hospital because obviously you don't remember that I just asked you to marry me." Sheldon stood up and tried to get Amy to do the same, but she took him by the hand and sat him back on the couch._

 _"Of course I remember, but what I mean is ... Why did you just ask me to marry you?"_

 _"Because I love you," Amy could not help but smile as every time she heard Sheldon say he loved her, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _"I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sheldon smiled and reached into his pocket to pull the ring out, but Amy stopped him. "But there's something I don't understand._

 _"What?" Sheldon looked rather confused as he was sure Amy would gladly marry him._

 _"I know you had the ring for some time ... so much so that I even forget about it." Amy sighed. "What I mean is that you had a lot of time to ask me for marriage in Pasadena. Why did you wait until i was on the other side of the country to do that?" He bit his lip and looked down . "Sheldon, what are you hiding from me?"_

 _"Ramona kissed me." Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes._

 _"Did she do that?" Amy stood up and walked away from her boyfriend._

 _"She kisses me," Sheldon said, moving closer to Amy. "But I swear I didn't respond to her kiss."_

 _"Don't go near me." Amy raised her arms to keep Sheldon from getting closer to her._

 _"Amy, please believe me. I didn't respond to her kiss. "Amy looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Her sweet boyfriend couldn't fool her, but still ... the idea that Ramona had kissed him..._

 _"Sheldon, I believe you." He close to her and tried to kiss her but she turned her face. "But you must understand that it is not easy to imagine the person you love kissing another._

 _"I already told you, i didn't kiss her, she took me by surprise and kissed me - he walked away - And I know perfectly how it feels to see the person you love kissing another._

 _"You and I didn't have a relationship back then," she reminded him._

 _"I know and I was explaining to Ramona that you and i are a couple when he kissed me-they both were silent for a few seconds- Can we go back to the couch so I can explain everything calmly?" Amy nodded. "After we talked on Skype and you sent me to sleep, I told him I told the boys that Ramona was leaving, she asked me to accompany her to her car and Penny said they would go too, when Ramona left, Penny talked to me and she explained that Ramona was interested in me, I told her it was impossible because she knew I was in a relationship with you ..._

 _"Some women don't care if you have a girlfriend," Amy said, still uncomfortable._

 _"It was the same as Penny said. Anyway, I didn't pay attention to Penny and I went to bed, but today that Ramona came into my office and offering me food, I remembered what Penny told me and I decided to ask her if she was interested in a romantic relationship with me and ..._

 _-She kisses you?_

 _"No, she said" what if i was? "Then I tried to explain that I was in a relationship with you and that I love you, but she didn't let myself finish explaining myself when he kissed me._

 _"And ... what did you feel when ... that woman kissed you?" Amy asked, afraid to know the answer._

 _"I don't know ... it was ... I have no idea how to describe it, but all I could think was about you, how much i missed you and how much I wanted she to stop._

 _"Are you sure you didn't like the kiss?"_

 _-Of course not. I hate every second of that kiss._

 _"And what did you do next?"_

 _"I told him to excuse me, I left my office, I went to the airport and I came to ask you to marry me ... and I'm still waiting for you to respond._

 _"I..."_

 _"Will you marry me?" Sheldon was on his knees again, the precious ring in his hand._

 _"No, I will not marry you."_

"Wait a moment, did you tell him you would not marry him?" Howard asked, looking at Amy, and she nodded. "So how come you're wearing the ring?"


	3. The proposal

"Don't tell me that you two spent the whole summer proposing marriage over and over like Leonard and Penny?" Bernadette asked.

-Of course not.

"How many times did he propose to you?" Howard looked amused with all this.

"Well, if you let me continue ..."

"Besides, I suppose Sheldon didn't take it well when you to say no." Amy rolled her eyes at Rajesh's interruption.

 _Sheldon's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect that after explaining everything happened she would refuse. he look towards the ring without knowing what to say._

 _-Sheldon ... -he look at his girlfriend-I love you, but I can't agree to marry you._

 _"Why not?" He put the ring back into his pants and sat down on the couch again. "You said you believed me._

 _"And I believe you, but I feel that you asked me to marry you because you were afraid that I would know about the kiss and decided to break up with you."_

 _"Sometimes it bothers me that you know me so well." Sheldon took Amy's hand. "I must admit I thought of that, but I know you too, and I knew you'd understand. The reason I asked you to marry me was because I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours, and that I'm not interested or would be interested in any other woman. I only want you._

 _"That was beautiful, Sheldon._

 _"Then what do you say?" Amy bit her lip, not knowing what to say._

 _"So... what do you say?" Amy bit her lip, not knowing what to say._

 _"I will not marry you ... for now._

 _"What do you mean with for now?" Sheldon looked rather disappointed._

 _"There's nothing I want more than marrying you, but I don't want the proposal to have to do with that woman." Amy kissed his cheek. "Let pass some time for you to be sure that you really want to marry me._

 _"I'm sure of that, but I'll wait for a time."_

 _"I promise that next time I'll tell you yes."_

 _"All right," Sheldon looked at his watch. "I suppose I should go now, I should find a hotel to stay overnight."_

 _"Why do you think about going to a hotel?"_

 _"Well, since I know you're still a little upset, I didn't think you wanted me to stay here with you._

 _"Yes Sheldon, I'm still annoyed, but not with you. I know it wasn't your fault what happened._

 _"So everything's still the same between us?" Amy nodded._

 _"By the way, where's your suitcase?" She asked, looking behind Sheldon for his luggage._

 _"I didn't bring any of my things." Amy looked at him in surprise._

 _"Well, I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom._

 _"That works, though I didn't bring my pajamas," Sheldon said, regretting not packing._

 _"If it's any use ... I have one of your shirts here."_

 _"So you were the one taking my Superman shirt."_

 _"Are you upset?"_

 _"No, the only thing I can think of right now is how much I want to kiss you," Sheldon admitted without approaching her girlfriend for fear she'd reject him. "Can I do it?" Amy leaned her hand on the couch and leaned forward. "You know I need verbal consent," Sheldon said with a smile._

 _"Yes, of course, -this time Sheldon was who bent to kiss Amy, they were like that for a few seconds until slowly Amy leaned back on the couch with Sheldon on top of her._

 _"Let's go to your room," Sheldon said between kisses._

 _"No, let's stay here," Amy groaned as Sheldon's hand stroked her nipple._

"We don't need that kind of detail," Penny said with displeasure, and the others nodded.

"I did not mean to say that, but as we kissed... something happened.

"What happened?" Howard asked curiously.

"I thought you were not interested in those details."

\- I change of opinion, I want to know what happened... but no details of the Shamy coitus _._

 _"Are you ready?" Amy nodded and Sheldon settled between her girlfriend's legs and grab his dick... Although it had only been a few days since the last time they had sex, Sheldon seemed to be enjoying._

"Amy i told you we did not need the details," Penny said, covering her ears. Amy laughed as she saw the faces of her friends.

"We've had enough with all what we saw a couple of hours ago," Bernadette reminded her.

"I promise you I will not tell you any more details of ... you know that."

"Though perhaps some people would learn to please their women," Sheldon said proudly. His friends rolled their eyes.

 _"Amy," Sheldon said after kissing her. "I have to ask you something."_

 _"Does it have to be right now?" Amy bit her lip and Sheldon nodded. "It's okay._

 _-Will you marry me?_

 _"Are you crazy?" Amy asked, moving away from him._

 _"Bazinga-Sheldon smiled and kissed Amy for several seconds." I'm not as dumb as Leonard to propose to you in the middle of sex._

 _"It was not funny yet." He kissed her again, and Amy completely forgot about her joke for a couple of hours._

"Hey," Leonard said with a frown. And they all laughed.

-Amy, but if I remember correctly ... you once said that if Sheldon asked you to marry during sex your ovaries would grab onto him and you'd never let him go.

"You really said that?" Her fiancé asked in surprise and she blushed.

"Well ... yeah, but back then I thought we'd never have coitus and even less that you'd ask me for marriage." Sheldon felt bad as she remembered the way she treated Amy.

"Amy, I really regret how I used to behave with you.

"Don't worry, Sheldon." Amy kissed her cheek. "That happened in the past, what matters is that we're really together now.

"That's so sweet." Raj and Penny seemed about to cry.

"I think we should toast," Penny said, pouring wine to everyone.

"You know I don't drink." Sheldon winced at the sight of the wine.

"It's a special occasion."

"Are not you going to drink?" Penny asked, looking at Amy who had grabbed her water bottle instead of the wine glass.

"I was sick a few days ago and the doctor forbade me to drink alcohol for a while.

"Sheldon didn't tell us anything," Leonard said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, so let's toast to Sheldon and Amy's engagement," Raj said, smiling.

-Health-everyone drank from their glass and Amy from her bottle.

-But we don't really know when they got engaged

"Because you continue to interrupt and do not let me continue the story.

"All right, we promise no one will interrupt you again," Penny said, and they all nodded.

 _Sheldon returned the next day to Pasadena. They kept communicating on Skype every day and Sheldon had told her that he talked to Ramona and made it clear that he was not interested in a love affair, that he only saw her as a colleague and that after the incident it was better that they keep their distance and Ramona accepted. When she heard about it, Amy felt more at ease, not because she worried that Sheldon would cheat her, but because she knew that her boyfriend was sometimes very innocent and she feared that Ramona would try something more to try to separate them._

 _Amy came out to bathe and brushed her hair and then went to her closet and pulled out a nice dress that she bought a couple of days before. It had been almost a month since the last time she saw her boyfriend and she missed him terribly. She was finishing putting on his underwear when he heard a knock on his door, put the towel around his body and went to open the door._

 _"Hello," she said with a smile as she saw Sheldon holding a bunch of flowers. Her boyfriend looked at her in surprise and for a moment she thought he would scold her for opening the door dressed like this but she was wrong, Sheldon took Amy in his arms and kissed her intensely._

 _"That was nice," Amy said, stooping to pick up the flowers Sheldon had thrown on the floor for kissing her. "I miss you._

 _"And I miss you too," Sheldon said, sitting on the couch. "You have no idea how much."_

 _"Believe me, I have an idea of how much-Amy's breath was still a little agitated after that kiss._

 _"Yes, well ..." He blushed, never getting carried away by her desire, but to see Amy almost naked after all this time ... "I thought you'd be ready," He look at his watch. "we'll be late._

 _"Give me ten minutes." Amy ran to her room and Sheldon chose to stay there because if he went to the room he knew they would never make it to the restaurant._

 _After a nice dinner Sheldon and Amy decided to return to Amy's apartment in Princeton._

 _"What do you say we walk around the gardens?" Sheldon asked._

 _"All right," Amy said, surprised._

 _They were walking for a few minutes holding hands in silence, when suddenly Sheldon stopped and looked a little nervous._

 _-Amy from the moment I met you I felt something for you that I had never felt for anyone and for a long time tried to fight those feelings, but not anymore. I love you like I could never love any other woman and I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. "he got down on her knees and pulled out a black box with a beautiful, shiny ring. Amy Farrah Fowler Would you marry me?_

 _"Of course I do," Amy said with tears in her eyes._

"That was beautiful," Penny said, trying not to cry.

Much better than the proposals of Leonard and Howard-Raj were wiping their tears with a handkerchief.

"And they already have a wedding date in mind?" Bernadette asked.

"Well ..." Amy couldn't speak because she ran to the bathroom.

"Are she okay?" Leonard looked at his best friend but Sheldon didn't respond because he ran after Amy leaving everyone in the room confused.

"Do you feel better?" he started to stroke Amy's back and she nodded. "Do you realize that when we back to the living room, they'll want to know what's wrong with you?"

"I know." He rinsed his mouth. "But we must invent anything.

"You know I'm not good at lying, and they may not be so smart but they going to start to noticed.

"Let's just wait a bit longer to tell them that I'm pregnant."

"Are you pregnant?" Shouted Bernadette from the bathroom door.


	4. The pregnancy

"You are pregnant?" Bernadette shouted from the bathroom door. Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Ames, are you all right?" Penny asked, oblivious to what was happening.

-Amy is ...

"Amy's fine, it's just that food made her sick, nothing to worry about," Sheldon lied. Amy looked at him trying to hide her surprise as she watched her fiance lie.

-Are you sure? You look a little pale.

"Yes, I'm wonderful," she replied with a smile. "Sheldon, why don't you go back to the living room with Penny while I finish washing my hands?

"Are not you coming?" Penny asked, looking at Bernadette.

"She is going to use the bathroom when i finish, are not I?" Amy looked at the blonde and she nodded.

"Can you explain why you didn't tell us you're pregnant?" Bernadette asked after Sheldon and Penny left.

-Because everything is happening very fast and I still don't finish assimilating that everything I've dreamed for so many years is finally happening and ... I'm afraid that something bad happens- said Amy who had sat on the edge of the bath, Bernadette also sat down to surround her friend's shoulder with her arm.

"Are you afraid something will happen to your baby?" Amy nodded with tears in her eyes. "Why?" You and I are almost the same age and everything was fine with my pregnancy.

"It's not my age that worries me. The doctor told me that the baby is very healthy and developing as it should.

"So what's bothering you?"

"I spent a lot of time thinking that I would be alone forever and now I have a ... fiancé and a baby on the way." She put her hand on her belly and smiled slightly. "And I'm afraid something will happen and I'll lose the baby and Sheldon will blame me for it an he won't want to know anything more about me

-Amy ... I know that Sheldon is usually very immature, but she loves you too much and will always be by your side supporting you, whatever happens-Bernadette smiled trying to encourage Amy- In fact ... I never thought I would say this but ... I know Sheldon will be an excellent father.

-Do you really believe it?

"Of course I do, and I'm sure he'll take care of you all your pregnancy, so much that you'll want to hang him up," they both laughed.

"Thanks Bernadette, I feel better already.

"I'm glad to hear it." she turn to the door. "I think we should go back to the living room.

"Wait." She took her hand and the blonde looked at her. "You must promise not to tell the others anything.

"Amy will eventually notice, especially Penny and she bother with both of us by hiding it.

"But they'll question me again as they did with Sheldon's and I's engagement."

"Oh, of course we do.

"Why do they take so long?" Penny asked, looking down the hall.

"Maybe they're talking about you and they don't want you to hear them," Howard said, and Penny was about to respond when Bernadette and Amy appeared.

"Are you okay?" Raj asked, and Amy nodded.

"Guys, it was a lovely evening, but I'm a little tired," Amy said, walking toward the door, and Sheldon do the same . "So I'm going to rest." Goodnight.

"That was weird even to them," Howard said after the couple left the apartment and the others nodded.

"Can you tell us why they took so long in the bathroom?" Penny asked, annoyed that her friends were hiding something from her.

" I can't tell you.

"What? Why not? "At that moment Penny's cell phone rang and she picked it up from the table." Oddly, it's a message from Amy.

What it says?

-Let me read ... "Penny there is something I forget to tell you ... Sheldon and I will have the homonovus to lead humanity to a better future" -Howard spit his drink and Penny looked at him confused- Can anyone explain what is happening?

"Amy is pregnant," Leonard said, looking at Bernadette who nodded.

-What?!

"I can not believe Sheldon is engaged and he's going to be a father before me," Raj lamented.

"I need to talk to Amy," Penny said as she left the apartment and her friends followed her. "Amy opens the door"

"They must be sleeping.

"I don't care," the blonde continued to knock on the door.

"Penny, stop making such a scandal," Sheldon said from the other side of the door.

"Then explain how Amy is pregnant."

"I think you know perfectly well how happened."

-Sheldon ...

"She really is tired and needs to rest," Sheldon said, opening the door a little. "We'll answer every question you want tomorrow."

"This must be proof that the aliens exist ... Shamy's going to have a baby," said Howard, who still could not believe it.

"And that's the kind of comment because Amy did not want to tell us about her pregnancy." Bernadette was looking upset at her husband.

"How do you know?" Leonard asked.

"Without wanting i hear when Amy told Sheldon that she was not ready to talk about the pregnancy and that's why we delayed in the bathroom, she wanted me not to tell you anything because she is afraid of losing her baby.

"Amy is still young, she shouldn't worry about that.

"That's not what worries her. Now she has almost everything she ever wanted and that scares her.

"I understand, for a while I felt the same," said Leonard taking his wife's hand. Penny smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You must promise not to make fun of them," Bernadette said.

"Why are you looking at me?" Howard complained, his wife raised her eyebrow. "But if I promise not to say anything wrong," the others nodded.

"It's late, and we still have to go through my parents's house pick up Halley " Bernadette and Howard stood up.

"I thought Stuart would be taking care of her."

"Stuart had a date.

"Excellent even Stuart will marry first than me" Raj said sadly.

"Now I understand why Sheldon started to travel more often to New Jersey." Penny opened the door to her room and they both went in.

"And his continued bad mood ... well more than usual.

"It must have been killing him not being able to watch Amy's pregnancy every day.

"Poor Amy- Leonard said.

"I still can't believe that our child has finally grown up and is going to be a father," Penny said with a smile, watching her husband putting on his pajamas.

"Does that mean we'll be grandparents?" Leonard laughed at the thought.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother, I'd rather be her favorite aunt."

"I thought you were Halley's favorite aunt."

"And I'll be of my little Leonard, too."

"Do you really think that if he was a boy they would call him Leonard?"

"I'm almost sure, remember how much Sheldon loves Spock and Leonard Nimoy.

"Oh, I thought ..."

"And even if he denies it, he also loves his best friend Leonard Hofstadter."

"Can you imagine that in a few months there might be a Leonard Cooper?"

"I just hope he's not like his father."

"I'm sure it will be."

"What if she's a girl?"

"If she's a girl, I just hope she does not have the same fashion sense as her mother," they both laughed, but they knew they would adore the son of their best friends as much as they loved the little and adorable Halley Wolowitz.

"Hello Bert, why do you you're still awake?" Raj asked as he found the man in the yard.

"I had a date.

"And how did it go?"

-I don't want to talk about that.

"Was it so bad?"

"She did not even give me time to tell him that I have a lot of money."

-Maybe next time.

"Yeah ... how are the guys?"

"Very well, especially Sheldon and Amy.

"Has she returned?"

"Yes, she back today and Sheldon did not want to tell us.

-Why?

"He wanted some time alone with her, and I understand because when the baby will come ..."

"What do you say?" Bert asked, surprised.

"Well ... Amy is pregnant," Raj said, regretting that he had talked too much.

"Oh ..." Bert looked a little disappointed. "That's excellent.

"You still like Amy?" Raj was surprised.

-Well... yes. But I know Amy loves Sheldon and he loves her too. And I would never try anything with Amy again-Raj nodded. "She's a really incredible woman.

"I know, I'm so glad I blackmailed Sheldon with the dirty sock." Bert looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. "A long story that I'll tell you one day. Goodnight.


	5. Amy's sick

Raj entered the apartment of Leonard and Penny and saw that everyone was there except for the future mother.

"Where's Amy?"

"She's in the bathroom," Bernadette answered from the kitchen.

"I suppose she's vomiting."

"Yes, it was disgusting to see the food that Penny prepared," said Sheldon disgusted looking at his plate

"Sheldon, that was rude," Amy said walking from the bathroom, stroking her belly. "I hope you're not going to think that your food really made me vomit."

"Of course not Ames, in your state that is normal.

"What I really can not believe is that they thought they could hide the pregnancy. Amy has vomited at least twice since she arrived.

"When I was in New Jersey I usually did not vomit so much.

"Maybe it's because you spend most of the day with Sheldon-Penny was laughing, meanwhile Sheldon and Amy frowned at Howard.

"That was good," Raj began laughing but stopped at the sight of Amy's eyes. "I say... you should not say such things Howard.

"Well ... what do you want to know?" Everyone started asking questions at the same time, and Amy didnt understand anything-Talk one by one.

"I first," Howard asked. "How come the two smartest people in this room forget to use a condom?" Besides, did not you two just have sex once a year?

-Wrong. I broke that deal a couple of days before Amy left for New Jersey. So she and I have had sex 36 times since then.

\- Still 36 times...

"I told you that someday I'd make good use of their love of repetition." Amy looked with a smile at her friends.

"You mean every time you two have sex ... you do it three times?"

"That's right, I've often told you I'm a superior being who stands out in everything," Sheldon said proudly, seeing the face of disbelief of his friends.

\- You say that you are a superior being but forgot to use protection and you impregnated your girlfriend.

-I didn't forget it.

"So how come Amy is pregnant?"

-It was my fault-everyone looked at Amy- I convinced Sheldon to have coitus even though the condoms were over.

"Amy, you little vixen," said Penny, smiling at her friend.

"I thought you were not ready to have a baby," Bernadette recalled months ago when Sheldon tried to seduce Amy into having a child.

"And I wasn't ready... and I'm afraid... because I feel like I'm not ready to be a mother, but I can't and I don't want to avoid it." She smiled at the time caressing her belly.

-So what happened?

"I told Sheldon I'd take a pill the next day, but I was too busy that day and I completely forgot.

"And how did you realize you were pregnant?"

 _Amy opened her eyes slowly and realized that her head was resting on the chest of her fiance, smiled at the thought that he could finally say that Sheldon was his fiance._

 _Now she had no doubt that the physicist loved her as much as she loved him. Slowly she turned and looked for her glasses that Sheldon had left on the bedside table while they were about to make love last night._

 _She put on her glasses and watched the huge and shiny ring that now adorned his finger, was beautiful and Amy suppressed his cries of emotion because she didn't want to wake Sheldon. Silently she stood up and went to the bathroom. When she return Sheldon was still in the same position, Amy looked at the clock and saw that it was still early so she took off her glasses and curled up next to her fiancé._

 _When Amy opened her eyes again, Sheldon was looking at her with so much love that Amy wished she could wake up every day of her life that way._

 _"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy asked, because she was not used to seeing Sheldon look at her like that._

 _"Because you look very cute when you sleep," Sheldon replied, playing with a lock of her hair._

 _"Only when I sleep?"_

 _"Amy ..." Sheldon pouted._

 _"And you're back to normal," she said, kissing her fiancé's lips._

 _"What are you talking about?" Sheldon asked in disgust. He loved Amy but sometimes I did not understand her comments._

 _"It does not matter," she replied. Sheldon was about to protest, but his fiancée kissed him again, and he let himself be carried away by the warm sensation of Amy's lips._

 _-Amy Do we have time to ...?_

 _"Oh yeah." Amy straddled Sheldon and kissed him again._

"Amy, we want to know how you realized that you will have a baby ... not as you conceived it," said Penny.

"I know, I was already pregnant there.

"Well, but you skip the parts of coitus.

"Don't worry, we did not get into coitus on that occasion.

-Why? Your little friend did not wake up? "Howard asked, looking at Sheldon with a smile.

"What kind of friend are you talking about Wolowitz?" he looked rather confused as Amy approached him and whispered something in his ear. "For your information, my friend was wide awake," I reply after understanding what Howard meant.

"So what happened?" Bernadette asked.

 _Sheldon grabbed Amy from the waist and turned her around to be above her, was about to continue kissing her when Amy made a strange expression and pushed it causing him to almost fall off the bed_

 _"But what ...?" Shedon looked confused at Amy but she had already run out of the room. A few seconds later he hear that she was throwing up, so he picked Amy's robe off the floor and put it on as he left the room. "Are you okay?_

 _"Yes, but suddenly I wanted to vomit," Amy said, stroking her stomach._

 _"Are you getting sick?" Should I stay longer to take care of you?_

 _"It's not necessary, Sheldon. I'll be fine._

 _"Are you sure?" He was not yet convinced it was a good idea to leave her, but Amy nodded._

 _"I'll be fine, and your flight leaves in a few hours and there's no point in losing it."_

 _-Well ... Why do not you take a bath and while I prepare something for breakfast._

 _-Thanks babe_

 _A few hours later Sheldon was sitting on the couch and had everything ready to go to the airport, but he was waiting for Amy who was in the bathroom. He looked at his watch and saw that there was some time but he began to despair._

 _"Not because you're my fiancée now means I'll let me to be late," Sheldon said, glued to the bathroom door. "Amy?" She opened the door and saw Amy vomiting again._

 _"It's nothing," she said before Sheldon could say anything._

 _After a long discussion in which Amy assured her that she was well and that the nausea would pass, Sheldon agreed to leave._

 _"Remember that tomorrow you have to go with a doctor ... although I think I better stay and go with you," he said getting out of the taxi and grabbing his suitcase._

 _"No Sheldon, no need._

 _"Sir, is it going to go or not?" The taxi driver asked, looking annoyed at Sheldon, but this one ignored him._

 _"Yes, sir," said Amy, pushing Sheldon toward the taxi. "I love you._

 _"I love you too," Sheldon said._

 _The next day Amy was so busy and she felt so good that in spite of Sheldon's hundreds of messages telling her to go see a doctor she decided not to go to the doctor even though she did not tell Sheldon. He did not like lying to his fiancé but she didn't think it necessary to go see the doctor._

 _A few days later she was eating with her colleague Dr. Zane and when she was about to put a mouthful to his mouth she suddenly felt disgust and had to move his plate away._

 _-Are you okay?_

 _"Yes, it's just that the food made me feel a little nauseous, but i'm okay."_

 _-Are you sure? You look somewhat pale._

 _"I have not been eating well and I'm constantly nauseated._

 _"Oh ... why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?" Dr. Zane asked Amy with a smile._

 _-What? I'm not... I'm not pregnant ... Sheldon and I always use ... "Amy opened her eyes and remembered a time when they did not use a condom._

 _"You look even paler," said the Concerned Dr. Zane "Do you want me to go with you to see a doctor?" Amy nodded, trying not to cry in front of her colleague._

 _A lot of things went through her head at the time, but the one that worried her most is how Sheldon reacted if she was pregnant._

"I suppose Sheldon did a lot of drama when he knows about your pregnancy," Raj said.

"He ran from New Jersey by train ?" Howard asked.

-Well…


	6. Amy's fear

"I think we should first know how Amy reacted when she found out she was pregnant," Bernadette said.

"I'd rather skip that part of the story," Amy said rather uncomfortable.

"Tell us Ames, please," Penny asked, looking tenderly at her friend.

"Well ..." I glance sideways at Sheldon, "I'll tell you everything.

 _"Do you want me to take you with my gynecologist or do you have a particular doctor in mind?" Dr. Harris asked after she finished eating. Amy had not even touched her plate._

 _"I think I'd rather have a pregnancy test first."_

 _"Sure?" Amy nodded. "Then I'll take you to a pharmacy._

 _All the way to the pharmacy Amy looked out the window in complete silence. Praying to a deity in which she didn't believe she wasn't pregnant. When they arrived, Amy watched the pharmacy from the car and felt her legs tremble, deep and low respite from the car._

 _When she came back she had several pregnancy tests because she wanted to be completely sure._

 _"You want me to go with you?" Dr. Harris looked at Amy who did not seem to intend to get out of the car even though they were already in Princeton._

 _"Please," Amy whispered. I breathe deeply and under the vehicle, Dr. Harris did the same and followed her to her apartment._

 _Once inside the apartment, Amy took all the pregnancy tests and went into the bathroom. He read the instructions again and again. After a while her colleague knocked on the door._

 _"Amy, are you all right?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll be right out," Amy said, picking up the first test of pregnancy._

 _A few minutes later Amy slowly came out of the bathroom with one of the tests in her hand._

 _"Well?" Her colleague asked with a smile._

 _"All the tests were positive," Amy said, looking at the two lines. "I'm pregnant._

 _"Congratulations," Dr. Harris looked very happy and Amy wished she could feel some happiness, but all she wanted was to cry._

 _"Thank you," Amy said, pretending to smile._

 _"I suppose your fiancé will be very happy when he hears the news."_

 _"He'll be very happy," Amy lied._

 _After Dr. Harris left, Amy again took the pregnancy test she had left on the table in front of the sofa as if hoping that only a line would appear on this occasion. She could not stand it any longer and she began to cry. She knew that Sheldon would bother her for having unprotected sex. Her fiancé had changed, yes. But he still hated the changes. What if he found out about her pregnancy and left her again? She kept crying until she inadvertently fell asleep._

 _When she woke it was already night and it was almost time for her video call with Sheldon, but right now she did not want to talk to him. She takes her cell phone and send him a message._

 _Hi Sheldon, I had a very heavy day at work and I just got home. I'm very tired and all I want is to take a bath and sleep. We talk later._

 _After she came out to take a shower, she checked her cell phone and saw that she had several messages from Sheldon and two missed calls. She didn't even read the messages and went to bed._

 _The next morning she woke up thinking that the day before had been a nightmare until the nausea invaded her and ran into the bathroom to vomit._

 _Back in her room, she realized that she woke up later than usual, and Sheldon would soon call her. Should she tell him she was pregnant? What if he ran away again and did not come back this time? She knew she had to tell him because at some point he would notice unless ... Sheldon or anyone else never found out she was pregnant ..._

"Wait a moment ... you ... did you think about aborting?" Bernadette asked, looking in deep surprise at her friend.

"How could you..." Penny looked quite surprised, too.

"No ... I ... just ..." Amy saw the surprised face of all her friends, so she could not help crying and running off to her apartment.

"Amy," Sheldon shouted after her.

"Go away, Sheldon." Amy tried to close the bedroom door but he had managed to get inside.

-We need to talk.

"I know you'll tell me I'm the worst person in the world," she said, still hugging her pillow.

-Is not that. I ... I want to apologize to you. "Sheldon sat on the bed beside her.

-What? Why? "Amy stood up so she could look more closely at Sheldon.

-I've never been the best boyfriend in the world and many times my fears have taken over me and I have done things that have hurt you and now I realize how much. I understand that you were afraid of my reaction, but ... I know perfectly that from now on there will be hundreds of changes in our life and that I will not be able to control them and if that scares me, but I am also excited to think that in a few months we will have in our arms the baby that will lead the world to a better tomorrow. "Sheldon winked and Amy smiled.

"You're right, maybe you were not the best boyfriend, but I know you'll be the best husband and father ever.

"And you don't worry about what our friends think, I better than anyone... I know how much you love our son." Sheldon stroked her belly tenderly. Amy approached Sheldon and kissed him for a few seconds.

"We should go back and finish the story."

-Are you sure?

"Yes, come on," he said, taking Sheldon by the hand.

"Amy, excuse us, we should not react like this," Penny said as she saw her friend returning

"Don't worry, I understand perfectly and if you want to continue and tell what happened next," everyone nodded.

 _Amy started to cry just thinking about doing something so horrible. The only idea made her feel like the worst woman in the world, but also made her realize that whatever happened with Sheldon, she would take care of the baby because he already felt that she loved the baby more than anything in the world._

 _"Forgive me for thinking such ugly things, honey," Amy said, stroking her belly. "But I want you to know that you are already the most important thing in my life and I will protect you from whoever it is._

 _At that moment she heard the sound of Sheldon's video call. Amy wiped her tears and walked over to her laptop._

 _"Hi, Sheldon."_

 _"Amy Why did not you answer my calls or messages? "I was very worried about you," he said in a scolding tone._

 _"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was exhausted._

 _"You look strange. Are you okay?"_

 _"Yes ... but ... there's something important that I have to tell you._

 _"You are sick? Are you dying? "He asked with concern._

 _"No Sheldon, I'm fine," she said to reassure him. "Could you come over the weekend?" It will be better if I tell you in person._

 _"I'll go today." Bye._

 _"You can wait until the-" "Amy did not finish talking because Sheldon had cut off the call._

 _Hours later Amy had returned to the apartment, and was about to prepare something to eat when she heard Sheldon knocking on the door._

 _"So what do you have to tell me?" Sheldon said as she entered the apartment._

 _"Sheldon ..._

 _-Amy, please. Tell me straight out what's happening. "Sheldon looked very worried." I have a notebook where I write down everything you could tell me and I think it might be that ... "_

 _"I'm pregnant." Sheldon's eyes widened in surprise._

 _"Are ... are you serious?"_

 _"Sheldon, we're going to have a baby." Amy hoped Sheldon would start screaming that it was her fault or that he'd panic but she didn't imagine that he would take her by the waist and kiss her deeply._

 _"It's one of the best news I've ever hear," Sheldon said with the most beautiful smile Amy had ever seen._

"I can not believe it," Leonard said, looking at his best friend.

"Well, I think that's enough ..." Raj began.

-What? Noo! I want to know what else happened, "Bernadette said.

"For Penny to pay me what he owes me," said Raj that he could not take any more to finally collect his bet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Penny asked.

"Remember when Sheldon went to Texas because Missy was going to have her baby," they all nodded. "After one of Sheldon's calls, I asked Amy if she ever had a baby, she would like Sheldon to be in the room And what was it that you answered me?

"That if Sheldon was in the room when they conceived the baby, i would give you 10 dollars," Penny remembered.

"That's right," said Raj with a smile of triumph. Penny reluctantly got to her feet and looked for money in her purse.

"Although technically I was not in the room when we conceived our son," Sheldon said, and everyone looked at him in confusion. "We were in the bathroom ..."

"Sheldon" Ammy blushed, and they all looked amused and uncomfortable.

"And Penny said i should be in the room, so you owe nothing to Rajesh," Sheldon continued, as if nothing.

"Very well said Sheldon," Penny said, putting the money back in her purse.

"Hey!" Raj looked annoyed at Sheldon. "But don't think you'd save yourself from the deal we made.

"What deal?" Asked Leonard amusedly imagining what Raj was talking about.

"He and I discovered an asteroid and made a deal. He named the asteroid with the name Amy and in return all his sons would be called Rajesh.

"What?" "Penny and Bernadette looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's right, even the girls going to be called Rajesh.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let all my children have your name," Amy said, glaring at her friend.

"I'm sorry Amy, but Sheldon and I signed a contract and ..."

"What did you say?" Amy turned and looked at the father of her baby. "When you mentioned that Rajesh and you had made the deal, you forgot to mention that also signed a contract.

"Well ... what happens is ..." She looked at Amy without knowing what to say.

-I'm waiting...

"Well ..." At that moment Sheldon's cell phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out of his pants to gain some time and think of what to say to Amy-It's a video call from my mother ... Hi mama.

"Hello Shelly," Mary said, smiling from his cell phone.

"Hello, Mary." Amy approached Sheldon and saluted the woman.

"Hi honey, how is everything with my little grandson?

"I still have nausea, but I feel better than the last time we talked.

"That's good, I just wanted to confirm if the weekend will always come to Texas.

"Yes mother, i send you an email with our itinerary last night.

"You know I don't check my email so often, Shelly.

"And I sent you a message telling you about the email.

"Well, the important thing is that you will come and finally get all the details of the wedding, and I'm already looking forward to seeing the pictures." Sheldon and Amy turned to see their friends who seemed a little confused.

"Hi Mary," Leonard said, taking the cell phone from Sheldon. "Could you tell us what wedding you're talking about?"

"Sheldon and Amy's wedding, of course."

"What?" They all shouted, looking at the couple in disbelief.

 **Hello! Thanks so much to all who read this story and to those who comment 3. I know you may have a lot of questions. Is that all Sheldon's reaction? How did Mary find out about the baby and the wedding? How do she react? What will the others say when Sheldon and Amy are married? All this and more will know in the next chapters.**


	7. Sheldon's decision

"You are married?" Bernadette was the first to react. Sheldon looked at Amy and she nodded.

"Yes, we are married since a month ago.

"You had not told your friends about your wedding?" said a voice from Sheldon's cell phone. Leonard handed the phone back to him.

"Mother, I dont want to be rude, but can we talk about this over the weekend?

-Sheldon Why ...?

"Thank you for understanding, Mother. I'll see you at the weekend. Goodbye-a second later the call had ended.

"Well?" Penny looked annoyed at the couple. "Why the hell didn't tell us you are married since a month ago?"

"Or did you not think to tell us?" Leonard looked almost as annoying as his wife.

"Well, the truth ..."

"Did you really mean to tell us?" Penny looked even more furious. "I thought we were your friends.

"And you are," said Amy. "But things got a little out of control and everything happened so fast that we did not have the time to let them know and when we realized we were already married and knew you would get upset that we were married without you.

"Even though you two-Sheldon pointed out to Leonard and Penny-have no right to claim us anything because you did exactly the same.

"You were here when we decided to get married," Leonard reminded him.

"And we invited everyone to see the wedding," said Penny, who was sitting with her arms folded.

"What was so important that you forgot to tell us about your wedding ?" Raj was quite disappointed that since Sheldon and Amy began their relationship, he knew they would get married someday and he would be in charge of organizing everything and now he could not.

It's not as if they were forced, "said Howard.

"Well, it was something like that." They all looked at Amy. "Let me keep telling how Sheldon reacted so you understand why we get married so suddenly." They all nodded in agreement but they were still upset.

 _"Are ... are you really glad i'm pregnant?" Amy asked, still unable to believe the quiet reaction of her fiance._

 _"Of course and I don't understand why you're so surprised._

 _-You hate the changes and you hate that people don't follow your schedules and with a bebe..we will start to have hundreds of changes ... plus a baby obviously can not adapt to your beloved schedules._

 _-Amy , i perfectly understand everything that comes with having a baby and I will not lie to you that I'm scared ... but I'm very excited, too._

 _-I can not believe it. Since I found out I'm pregnant I ... I was very worried about how you would react and I ..._

 _"Did you think I'd leave you again?"_

 _"Yes ," Amy said without looking at him._

 _-Why? She grabbed Amy's chin to look at him. "You know perfectly well that I meant to have a child with you almost from the moment we met._

 _"Yes, but we were not even a couple back then and we just wanted to have a child for scientific purposes and now ..." Amy seemed to realize something. "Is that why you're excited?" Because finally you can do experiments with our son?_

 _-I'm not going to deny that the idea that we are waiting for the baby to guide the world to a better tomorrow makes me happy but ..._

 _"What would happen if our son is not smart like us?" Amy asked in fear. His fiancé was silent. "Would you love our son?"_

 _"Of course I would love him and accept him despite not being smart like us._

 _"Really?" Amy smiled a little more calmly._

 _"Yes, Amy, besides ... my mother loves me in spite of everything and she always did everything she could to protect me. I will do the same with our son. " He stroked Amy's belly and she felt tears flood her eyes. There were a few seconds like this_

 _-I love you_

 _"And i love you too." Sheldon leaned over and kissed Amy. When they parted, Amy saw that he had a strange expression on his face._

 _-What's going on?_

 _"My mother ... I must tell my mother that you are pregnant._

 _"Sheldon, I do not think-" Amy covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the bathroom. Sheldon sat in the sofa wondering if he should follow her._

 _A few minutes later when Amy came out of the bathroom, she saw that Sheldon was talking to someone by cell phone, seconds later he had hung up._

 _"Who were you talking to?"_

 _"With my mother," Sheldon replied, putting his cell phone back in his pants pocket._

 _"You told her I'm pregnant, right?"_

 _"That's right." He looks his fiancée for a few seconds. "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No, Sheldon, it's just that ... the first trimester of pregnancy ... there's more risk and I don't want everyone to know I'm pregnant in case something happened and ..." Amy covered her face with her hands and began to cry, Sheldon immediately approached her and hugged her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Sheldon stroked her hair until she was calmer. "I'm sorry, it's just that everything is happening so fast ... our engagement, pregnancy_

 _"And now the wedding."_

 _"What wedding are you talking about?" Amy pulled away from him so she could see his eyes._

 _"Our wedding, of course."_

 _"We don't even have a date."_

 _"Yes, we have it." Amy looked at him uncomprehendingly because she knew they had not yet spoken of dates or any matters about the wedding since they had agreed to wait until she returned to Pasadena. "We will be married today._

 _-Are you crazy? We can not get married today!_

 _"Amy, you know full well that I'm not crazy. My mother has tested me._

 _"So why do you want to get married today?" They were interrupted by a sound from Sheldon's pocket._

 _"It's my mother," Sheldon said, looking at his cell phone screen. "Hi, Mom, I didn't think you'd call back so soon._

 _"Where's Amy?"_

 _"Here I am." Mary-Amy approached her fiancé so her future mother-in-law could see her._

 _"Congratulations on the pregnancy, dear." Amy smiled._

 _"Thank you, Mary, although I must say that I am surprised you would accept so quietly that Sheldon and I will have a child out of wedlock."_

 _"It's because my grandson will not be born out of wedlock," Amy arched an eyebrow. "You two will marry today._

 _"Mary, I love you very much and I respect you, but you can not decide when we got married. That's a decision between Sheldon and I._

 _"I understand, my dear. But I've been very permissive with you two for ... such a special situation, but that does not mean that I'm going to let my grandson be born out of wedlock. Today you two get married, so I have to fly to New Jersey and force you to go to the civil registry._

 _Amy looked at Sheldon for help but her fiance did not seem intent on giving her any help._

 _"Sheldon ... tell your mother we will not get married today."_

 _"No ... I can not do that," he said without looking at Amy._

 _"Why not?" Amy was getting more upset because she did not like the idea of being forced by Mary to get married_

 _"Because I agree with my mother._

 _"What?" Both Amy and Mary stared at Sheldon in surprise._

 _"Mother, I'll call you later." Right now I need to talk to Amy alone._

 _"Well, Shelly, but do not think I'll let you spend any more time living in sin._

 _"Can you explain to me why you agree with the idea of getting married today?" Amy did not understand Sheldon's reaction. "It took you two years and another woman to kiss you to finally ask me to marry you and suddenly you say that you want to get married today._

 _"My mother is right, our son shouldn't be born out of wedlock. The social convention dictates that a couple should marry and then have a child, so ..._

 _-Sheldon many couples have children outside of marriage and it is normal, some even never marry._

 _"You ... don't want to marry me?"_

 _"Of course I want to marry you!" Amy took Sheldon's hands in hers. "But I want to marry you the day we want, with our friends and family present, and not because the social convention... or your mother tell us._

 _"I want you to have the wedding you want, as long as you let me wear my Stark trek uniform_

 _-Sheldon ..._

 _"Under my suit." Amy smiled and Sheldon took it as if she agreed. But getting married today is the right thing to do. Please. "Sheldon had his Koala's smile, which Amy could not resist._

 _"Sheldon we can not get married today, at this hour everything will be closed."_

 _"Does that mean you accept?"_

 _-If that is what you want…_

 _"Well, I'll investigate everything we need." Sheldon got up and started walking across the room. "And we'll get married tomorrow." he turned to see Amy and realized she did not look very happy. Will you marry me tomorrow?_

 _-Yes. I ... I am happy, since I realized my feelings for you ... I wish this day arrived but ..._

 _"But you did not imagine our wedding would be like this." Amy nodded. And Sheldon was thinking for a moment- What do you think if we get married tomorrow and after the baby is born, we plans the wedding you want?_

 _"You would do that for me?" Amy asked, genuinely surprised that Sheldon wanted to marry her twice, not that she doubted his feelings, but sometimes she imagine that they would never get married and right now he seemed quite willing to have two weddings._

 _-Of course._

"Then that's what we will do, right?"

What? Amy looked at Raj.

"You're getting married after the baby is born and I'll organize everything," he said, smiling at the emotion.


	8. The Wedding

"I can help you," Penny said with a cry of emotion.

"Imagine how beautiful Halley will look like the flower girl." Bernadette seemed very excited too.

"I thought you were upset with us for hiding the wedding." Amy did not understand the reaction of her friends because she thought it would take them several days to accept all the news they had been hiding.

"We are still a bit annoyed, but you will have another wedding in which we will be present so ..."

"What is that flower girl?" Sheldon asked, looking at Bernadette.

" A child who throws flowers on the floor where the bride will go."

"I don't like that idea," Sheldon frowned. "I was also at their wedding and none of you had a flower girl.

"When we got married, none of us had children and now..." Penny said.

"In any case, the idea still doesn't like me."

" Why not? I like the idea, and I'm sure Halley will look pretty" Amy smiled. All her friends seemed really happy with their future wedding. Sheldon looked at his wife's smile.

" Okay, I accept that there is a flower girl in our wedding" He look at Bernadette and Howard "But your daughter will have to come and rehearse what to do on the day of the wedding.

"What? That is not rehearsed. Just give her the flowers and tell her to throw them away while walking, "said Howard.

"Our wedding must be perfect and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Relax Sheldon" his wife caressed his hand "Whatever happens, our wedding will be perfect."

" So...hat theme will it be? Star Trek or Star Wars? "Leonard asked.

"Can be superheroes" suggested Howard.

"Yes! That sounds great, could ..."

"No! There will be none of that at the wedding."

"But Amy ..." Sheldon was excited to hear the ideas of his friends.

"We decided to wear your Star Trek uniform under your suit and you can make your votes in English and in Klingon, but that will be all."

"It's not fair for us." Howard point to Leonard and himself-they did not let us say our vows in Klingon, He complained. And Sheldon smiled happily.

"And I suppose you will use your tiara" Penny said looking at Amy.

" Actually ... I already did."

"Did you take the tiara to New Jersey?" I ask surprised.

"Of course, no. I had no reason to take the tiara. Sheldon took it".

"Why…?"

"Let me finish telling the story ..."

" Why don't you tell us another day? It's getting late and we should go see Halley".

"Just give me a few minutes"

"And there will be no more surprises?" Penny asked.

"No, no more."

 _After deciding that they would marry the next day, Sheldon told Amy to go to bed and that he would make all the arrangements for the wedding. When Amy woke up she saw that her fiancée was nowhere to be found, she sat in the kitchen table and took her cell phone to send a message, but just then Sheldon opened the door._

 _"Where were you?" Amy asked when she saw him enter the apartment. "And what are you bringing in there?" Amy had just realized that Sheldon was holding a bag._

 _"I told you I'd take care of the arrangements for the wedding." He handed the bag to Amy. "It's your wedding dress." Amy opened her mouth in surprise._

 _"Did you buy me a wedding dress? "_

 _"No, Dr. Harris did it. I just gave her the money"-Amy was about to take off the dress but Sheldon stopped her -"I don't think it's a good idea to see the dress- Amy raised her eyebrow. "_

 _"Sheldon you don't believe in those things. "_

 _"I know, I think it's silly, but it's better not to risk it. Go to the room and put on the dress. "_

 _Amy took the dress from the bag and looked at it carefully. She leaves the dress in bed and began to undress. A couple of minutes later she stood in front of the mirror to see how it looked. The dress was white with lace it reached below the knee and fitted perfectly to her body. It was not the kind of dress that Amy used to wear, but she thought it was perfect._

 _"Do you keep the dress?" Sheldon asked behind the closed door._

 _"Yes, it's perfect" Amy answered without stopping smiling._

 _She looked at herself a couple of seconds more in the mirror and then put on her clothes again, carefully kept the dress and left the room._

 _"So…you went to the registry? "_

 _"Yes and apparently they were very saturated and when I insisted they told me they would call security ... "_

 _"I suppose we'll have to wait. "_

 _"That will not be necessary. Tomorrow we will get married. "_

 _"But you just said that ... "_

 _" Here at Princeton. "_

 _" What? How do you ...? " Amy looked pretty surprised._

 _"Everything is fixed," said Sheldon happily. "After the failure in the civil registry, I returned to Princeton and found Dr. Harris and I tell her about the wedding and she suggested the idea of getting married here. She even helped me with the permits and getting a judge to get married. "She looked at Sheldon without saying anything and he worried." Don't you like the idea of getting married here in Princeton? "_

 _"Of course that if Sheldon. I think there is no better place. Here we conceived our baby, here you asked me to marry you and now here we will get married"-Amy hugs Sheldon._

 _"Are you okay?" I ask when Amy suddenly seemed somewhat sad._

 _"Yes, it's just that ... when I started thinking that someday we would get married, always imagine our family and friends present and also ... after you gave me the tiara, I wished I could use it at our wedding. "_

 _"You'll have to wait for our wedding in Pasadena to see our family and friends but ..." He went to his suitcase and looked for something. "But you can wear your tiara tomorrow," he said, taking it out of the suitcase._

 _"Why did you bring the tiara? "_

 _"I told you I made a list of possible things you could tell me, that included that you were pregnant."_

 _"And what does the tiara have to do with being pregnant? "_

 _" That we would have to marry right away and I knew that you would want to wear your tiara. "_

 _"You're amazing," Amy said after kissing him deeply._

 _" I know" Sheldon gave her a little kiss "I'd better go. "_

 _"Do not you think to sleep with me? Ah, of course you're going to follow the tradition, right?" –Sheldon nodded " I still don't understand why you're leaving if you do not believe in this._

" _I told you I don't want to risk it."_

 _"Look who's a hippy now? "Amy said with a smile and Sheldon rolled his eyes._

" _We'll see you tomorrow in the garden where I asked you to marry at 11 a.m."_

" _But…"_

" _You don't worry about anything that I already have everything ready."_

 _The next day Amy woke up to the sound of knocks on her door. When she opened the door she saw two of the students who worked with her in her research there in Princeton_

 _-Lana, Natalia, what are you doing here?_

 _"Dr. Harris sent us to help her get ready," Lana replied with a smile._

 _-Thank you girls, but I don't want to cause you any trouble._

 _\- We do it with pleasure Dr. Fowler- Natalia started to take out a lot of makeup and put it on the table in front of the sofa._

 _-Well ... in that case, I'm going to take a shower and come back in a few minutes._

 _After Natalia finished making up and Lana combed Amy's hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was quite discreet and Lana had waved her hair. It reminded her of the day he had her prom on the rooftop with her friends, and it had also been the day Sheldon had told her that he loved her for the first time._

 _She wished her friends were there, but she understood Sheldon's reasons for wanting to get married so quickly and the idea of getting married twice with the love of her life made her very happy, only a few months ago she wondered if she would ever get engaged and now was about to marry him._

 _\- What's wrong, Dr. Fowler? Didn't you like the makeup? "Natalia asked when Amy looked like she was about to cry._

 _\- Or is it the hairstyle? I can change it if ..._

 _"No girls, it's perfect," Amy said with a smile. "It's just that this pregnancy makes me feel very hippy dippy._

 _At 11 o'clock. Sheldon was standing in the garden where he had asked Amy for marriage and he felt more calm and happy than he could have imagined. Dr. Harris and Dr. Zane were close to him and a little further away there was a circle of students who were working on Amy's research and that despite the short time to meet her, they appreciated her a lot._

 _When Amy appeared in the makeshift hallway that two students had insisted on doing with flower petals, Sheldon gasped, Amy looked beautiful and for a moment thought of running away because he felt like he was about to have a panic attack, but when seeing her smile, it was as if everything disappeared and the only thing that existed was him and Amy._

 _Amy took Sheldon's hand when she was by his side and he smiled._

 _-We've gathered here to celebrate the union of Sheldon and Amy ... -the judge began._

 _-Thank you for not running away, whispered Amy._

 _"How do you ...?" Sheldon looked at his almost wife and she smiled at him. She was the person who knew him best and obviously knew what Sheldon had been thinking when he seeing her-I love you_

 _-And I love you too._

 _The judge was still talking but Sheldon was not paying attention because he only saw Amy and her beautiful smile._

 _-And now I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride, "he said with a smile. Sheldon nodded a little nervously and kissed his wife for the first time._

-It was beautiful- Penny said without being able to contain the tears of happiness.

\- congratulations - Leonard also looked very happy.

-It sounds like a beautiful wedding- Bernadette hugged Amy- Although I would like to have seen how pretty you sure looked.

"In fact ..." Sheldon stood up and left the room, leaving everyone confused.

"Where did he go?" Howard asked.

"I don't ..." Amy began when she saw Sheldon come back.

"Here you are," he said, leaving a small package on Amy's legs.

"What is this?" She asked as she opened the package.

-The photos of our wedding.

Even though Howard and Bernadette had to leave, they could not resist staying a little longer to see the wedding photos of Sheldon and Amy.


End file.
